Starswirl's Magic School
by dmr131313
Summary: First off; Humanized story, with magic. Strange enough already right? Let me explain *ahem* It's a new year at Starswirl the Bearded's most prized magic school. With a new year brings a new student. He's joining as Junior, which means two whole years of the high school missing. How soon can he fit in, and who can he relate to?
1. Chapter 1

_Description:_

_First off; Humanized story, with magic. Strange enough already right? Let me explain *ahem* It__'s a new year at Starswirl the Bearded's most prized magic school. With a new year brings a new student. He's joining as Junior, which means two whole years of the high school missing. How soon can he fit in, and who can he relate to?_

The school bell rang as kids started walking in to their respective classes. Except for the one that should be there.

The annoying buzzing of the clock has been going off for over an hour. The boy asleep on the bed, his blonde-black mixed hair a mess, and drool dripping from his mouth. He slowly awoke, hearing this buzzing he looked at the clock. The display slowly got into vision, it read '10:32 AM'. "Crap!" he yelled getting up quickly.

He ran to the bathroom while throwing off his PJ shirt. He brushed his hair quickly. He grabbed his contact case and put them in. After the right contact, he almost put in the left when it fell, "Seriously?" He grabbed the contact off the counter and cleaned it slightly then placed it in.

After his bathroom trip, he changed into his uniform. Some people abuse their magic for stuff like this, but Rian was never one to do this. He ran out of the house, but stopped outside the door. It's pouring. He went back inside to grab an umbrella, and without the rain, he would have forgotten his backpack as well.

XXXX

Walking through the hallways, Rian noticed how deserted they were. He walked to his classroom, memorizing - to his best ability - the map of the school. He was glad that the school started later in the day, so he had only missed 30 minutes and half of first period.

He knocked on the door of room 3-4. The door opened, revealing the teacher. Rian had said, "Sorry I'm late, I kinda... woke up late."

"I'm guessing your..."

"Rian."

"Ah, yes." The teacher stepped back, allowing Rian to walk in. "There is an empty seat in the back you can take."

"Thanks," he nodded at the teacher and walked to the back of the classroom, feeling everybody staring at him. Right before he sat down the teacher continued speaking.

XXXX

"Coming late to school huh?" said a rainbow-haired girl right after the bell rang. "That's pretty bold."

"It was an accident, I over-slept."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, I'm a heavy sleeper, it's hard to wake up."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Rian looked at the only other abstract thing about her, her magenta eyes. She was sitting in front of him. "I will, because it's the truth."

"Whatever," Rainbow rolled her eyes. "So, how long have you been practicing magic?"

"Um... My whole life, I guess. Ever since I was young, my uncle always mentored me in magic, before he died."

"I'm sorry for you."

"Nah, don't be. He was a great man. He really helped me learn. That's kind of why I'm here now. He homeschooled me with magic and everything else, and he said to come to this school if something were to ever happen to him."

"Aha... Did he come to this school as well?"

"Um..." he had to lie, "Yeah, he went to school here." He couldn't tell anybody about his past. It's not that he couldn't, but didn't want to.

"Cool, I guess. So, what do you major in?"

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"What spells are you trying to master. You know, fire, water, lighting, levitation, fighting, stuff like that."

"Oh, that." He gave a small chuckle. "It's actually, dark-ish spells."

"'Dark-ish,' what do you mean?"

"Well, not 'dark' as in evil spells, but shadowy stuff."

"Shadowy?" she held back a chuckle, but snickered.

"You know what I mean."

"Can you show me something?"

"Uh..." He knew so many dark spells, both evil, and shadow kind. As he thought of one of his easier, soft-core, early spells, he held up his hand, "Look at the shadow." He did some shadow puppets.

"Shadow puppets? Seriously," she started to laugh.

He thought of one, simple trick. "Alright, here is something real." They both watched the shadows, they slowly started to fade.

"Alright? So what?"

"Look at everyone else's shadows. Ours are the only one's gone, and nobody else's have moved."

"So you're only able to make shadows disappear?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on it," he lied once more.

"That's some major you have."

"What do you have then?"

She held up her finger, and snapped. A flame appearing on the tip of her finger.

"Just a lighter trick?"

"Well I know better spells." She put her finger down as the flame disappeared, "It's just the middle of school."

"Then why don't you show me something after school?"

"Why?"

"So I can see how good you really are."

Rainbow wouldn't miss the chance of showing off, "Alright, I'll meet you after school."

XXXX

Lunch bell rang, and students ran to the lunch room. Rian watched in wonder, "Why is everyone running to the cafeteria?"

A country accent spoke to him, "Because this school has the best chefs around, and the good stuff only lasts so long."

He looked over to his side, he noticed the blonde, pony-tailed hair. "Is that so?"

"Yup, so if you want something good, you should probably teleport there."

Rian chuckled, "Teleporting is only for really powerful people, like Starswirl, isn't it?"

She joined the chuckle, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyway, I don't eat lunch in school. Not to mention, I tend to not eat lunch anyway."

"Yeah, same for me. I normally have an apple-diet."

"Apple-diet?"

"Yeah, you know, apple fritters, apple dumplings, apple pie-"

"Apple tarts, apple granita, apple crepes, apple turnovers?"

"You really know your apple-foods."

"Well, I... just happened to be cooking some apple-related foods myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah... no... I was, just guessing the whole thing."

"Good guesser."

"I am, I've actually learned this."

"You'd probably be good at exams this year, considering how you're new."

"How do you know I'm new?"

"I've never seen ya before, and you're kinda missin' somethin'," she pointed at her collar.

Rian looked down, he'd forgot his tie. "Damn." He looked back at her, "If it weren't raining and I forgot my umbrella, I'd forget my backpack as well."

"Typical for first-years here, always forgetting stuff."

"Well, I was always homeschooled at this kind of stuff."

"Homeschooled? It's hard to homeschool magic without family, who taught ya?"

"My uncle before he passed. But he taught me enough before he passed. He also told me to go here, that everything else I need to know would be taught here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he helped me a lot during my life."

"Cool," she held out her hand, "I'm Applejack."

He shook it, "Rian."

XXXX

"So," said Rainbow, standing by a tree not too far from school. "What do you want to see first?"

"What's the best you got?" responded Rian as he set down his backpack.

"Well, I got this." Fire came up fast from her hand. Almost reaching the top of the tree.

"Whoa!" Rian quickly put out his hand, stopping Rainbow's fire.

"What?"

"I don't mind seeing your spells, but I rather not burn this tree."

"My question is, how did you stop my fire spell?"

"That's Fire magic 101."

"I don't know how to stop someone else's fire spell."

"That's cause all you know, that I've seen, is how to create and diminish fire at will, nothing more than that."

"Well then, what can you do?"

"We'd have to go back to my house for that, well, or yours. Cause, I kinda need a constant flame, and a controlled environment."

"Well my house is about, a mile or two from here."

"I live right around the corner."

"Then let's go to yours, show me your candle trick."

"Alright." Rian picked up his backpack and walked away, Rainbow following behind.

XXXX

Rian put a candle on the countertop. He poured hot candle wax onto a piece of paper and let it stain. He sat the candle up and watched it. Rainbow rested her head on her arm, completely bored. "Any day now."

"Sorry, preparation and stuff."

Rian held up his hand, and pointed his finger, being real careful. The flame slowly formed a shape, being right in front of their faces. "Why a heart?"

"I, don't know. I'm a teenage boy who likes to write romance stories. It makes no sense."

"You write romance?"

"Yeah, I make up these crazy characters."

"What kind of crazy?"

Rian thought this was the only chance he could tell the truth, and she wouldn't realize. "Well, there was this boy, my age, my look. Thing is, the boy, is the nephew of Starswirl the Bearded, you know, the creator of the magic school."

"Yeah."

"And Starswirl taught his nephew everything he knew about magic, or at least that was his plan. He passed away earlier than expected, but had told him to go to his magic school for everything else he would have taught him. It's a pretty interesting life for him."

"Interesting."

Rian sighed, glad she didn't know it was the truth about him. "Yeah, it is."

"Hey, you're not even paying attention, and the heart is still there."

"I have multiple focuses, so it's pretty easy for me to do this."

"You seem to be better at fire than shadow magic."

"Fire magic was one of the first spells I learned."

"Anyway," Rainbow glanced at the paper, "what was with the hot wax on the paper?"

"Oh, it's something else related to fire magic. Here, watch." The candle wax stains started moving. They spelled out 'I love you.'

Rainbow swallowed and slightly blushed, "Um, I uh."

Rian blushed as well, slightly chuckling, "Sorry, my mind is still set on romance. It, just happened, think nothing of it."

"Oh uh... alright, I guess..." They sat silent for half a minute, "Sorry, I gotta go." She grabbed her bag and started heading out, "It was fun hanging with you."

"Wait." Rian stood up as well. "We should, uh," he started to blush, "we should hang out, again."

"Um, I'm hanging out with my friends tomorrow, at that tree at noon. You could meet me there."

"Yeah, uh... Yeah cool."

"Great." Rainbow walked out of the house.

Rian bowed his head and sighed. "Oh, Uncle Starswirl... Why must I like romance. Hell, I bet if that girl was even the least bit of interested, I might have a chance. But I highly doubt she is even the slightest bit into me."

Rian walked over to his bed and fell onto it. "Why can't girls be like the one's in my stories?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rian slowly awoke, mid-day. He did his normal routine. Rian then notices that it was about 1 PM. Since he was already late, he decided to use his shadow spells to his advantage to help him sneak around.

He left his house and started walking to the tree. Since it wasn't far, he used his stealth spell to hide him in the shadows.

"When is he comin'?" he heard Applejack ask.

"Should be soon."

"Should be?"

"Well, I told him noon, and he came late to school yesterday, so it's obvious he was gonna be late."

"But we were meeting here at 1."

"We can't stay here forever, Darling," said a purple-curled hair girl. "This sweat will start to make my make-up run."

"But wouldn't it be great to have a new friend!?" jumped a fluffy pink haired girl.

"I-I don't know," said a pink haired girl shyly. "What if this new person is mean, or-or uh, something?"

"You have nothing to worry about," replied a girl with light and dark purple highlights to match her lavender hair. "Rainbow said he was a nice guy."

Rian was hearing all this. He noticed the shadow of the tree was in reach for him, so he trailed it to a branch on the tree. He laid down on the branch as he stopped the spell.

"Yeah, but he should be here by now," Rainbow said checking her watch.

"Ahh..." Rian yawned as the group jumped. "Sorry, I was sleeping." Rian rubbed his eyes with his fake fatigue voice.

"I didn't see you there before," comment Rainbow.

"I've been here this whole time," he jumped from the tree to the ground.

"Whatever," started Applejack, "now that he's here, where are we goin'?"

"Bowling?" suggested Rainbow.

"Bowling!" screamed Pinkie.

"Bowling, dear?" asked Rarity.

"Bowling," nodded Applejack with a grin.

"Bowling it is," said Twilight.

They all headed off to the bowling alley.

XXXX

_Rian's POV_

We all walked in to the bowling alley. I walked up to the counter. I said to the clerk, "3 games," like we had discussed.

"How many people?" he responded.

"Seven."

"That'll be..." he punched something in the machine, "$105.25"

"U-Uh..." How'd they get me to pay for this...? I took out my wallet and payed for the games.

We all got our shoes and found bowling balls to use.

Walking up to the lane, I heard, "I'm _so_ gonna beat you!"

"No you ain't! Imma beat you!" Applejack and Rainbow were bickering again.

I was up first. My first roll I got 7 pins, then picked up the spare. Next was Rainbow Dash. She rolled the ball as hard as she could. It contacted the pins and made a loud crash noise, but she had only hit 4. She, "Grr..."ed and rolled again, this time getting a gutter.

"Ha, is that the best you got?" Applejack said with a chuckle. She happened to be up next. First roll she got, was a strike.

Rainbow's mouth was dropped.

I wasn't really focusing too much on the scores, but I was curious with the conflict between AJ and Rainbow. I noticed about... 3 frames in, something was up when Rainbow started picking up spares.

On the 6th frame, I closed my eyes and focused. When I opened them, everything was a gray-scale. I watched Rainbow on her second roll. A small aura started glowing around her. I know that aura, _A levitation spell!_ I thought.

With the spell, the object still moves but you can control where it goes. "Cheater," I told her out loud as I stood up.

"What did you call me?"

"A cheater."

"I'm not a cheater," Rainbow declared.

"Uh, yeah you are."

"What proof do you have?"

I couldn't tell them about my vision spell. They already think I'm still learning magic like them. Wait, I know, "You were getting spares."

"Yeah, so? Everyone gets spares."

"But you started picking up spares consecutively ever since the 3rd frame. Before that was just gutters."

"Yeah," said Twilight, "I started noticing that too."

"You still don't have proof on how," Rainbow said, some nervous tone in her voice.

"It was a levitation spell. I was reading up on those not too long ago. So it's pretty obvious that you're using magic to cheat."

"So? Everybody uses magic to do stuff to help them."

"Yeah, to help around the house, or get to school. But nobody uses it in front of those who can't do magic. What kind of chaos do you think it would be if someone noticed this magic."

"U-... Alright fine," she said, crossing her arms with a pout. "I'll stop using magic."

"I can tell when you use magic, so don't even try."

"How are you gonna know?"

I blinked again, and everything turned back to normal color. "I'm smart like that."

XXXX

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me, you own all this stuff?!" said Twilight as she entered Rian's home without permission.

They were just walking home from bowling, and his home happened to the first. Twilight had a glimpse of the inside, and then this conversation started.

"Uh... yeah. It was actually my uncle's, he left it for me when he past away."

"You're uncle used to collect Starswirl the Bearded stuff!?"

Rian removed his hand from his ears, "Uh... Yeah... Are you gonna keep yelling?"

"Oh sorry about that... I kinda get excited over Starswirl the Bearded."

"Yeah, no kidding," commented Rainbow, walking in as well.

"I, he's kinda, my idol." Twilight started to blush. "Did you know he actually had a signature spell he created only for himself? He wouldn't tell anybody how to perform it. It was teleportation spell. Except, instead of teleporting yourself, you can teleport other people, even a huge group if you want."

Twilight continued talking until Rainbow screamed, "Twi! Stop it! Enough monologuing!"

Twilight bit her lip while blushing again. However, Rian knew that Starswirl did tell someone how to do that spell. "I've heard that signature spell was just a rumor," Rian said.

"I heard it everywhere. It can't just be a rumor."

"Yeah, it easily could."

"Well, anyway, you have to let me take a look at all this wonderful stuff one day! It'll be just spectacular!"

"I, uh, rather not," Rian responded. "There's so much stuff in here, it'll take hours. Not to mention there are some things my uncle didn't want to share to the public." _Like his spell book, and how to perform them._ He thought.

"Alright, fine."

The six of them started to leave Rian's house, but Rainbow stopped, "You guys go ahead, I gotta talk to Rian alone a bit."

"Yeah, sure," snickered Applejack, "Go 'talk' alone with him."

"Quiet you!" she yelled as the rest left.

Rainbow closed the door as Rian asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You," she turned towards him.

"M-Me?" Rian slightly blushed.

"Yeah. Back on the first day of school, when you stopped my fire spell. You said that stopping someone else's flame was fire spells 101. When I took a look online on our schools website, we're not gonna learn that till the end of the year."

"Yeah, but-"

"And... At the bowling alley, you would never have known I used magic to cheat unless you were using magic of your own; but I never seen magic like that."

"Well I-"

"You, are hiding something from us. Now, spill it."

"I, don't know what you're talking about. I'm smart, and I'm very observant."

"Tell me, I know you're lying. What are you hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I really have no clue what you're saying."

"Tell me, or else."

"Or else what?" Rian was almost hesitant to ask, but learned to try to control himself.

"You'll find out," she responded, grabbing the middle of his shirt.

"You don't realize how hard it is to be intimidated by someone who is smaller than me."

"Don't change the subject! Tell me, what you're hiding!"

"A-Alright, f-fine! I looked ahead in the school books, and tried some rumored spells I've heard. I, I'm a nerd when it comes to magic." Rian lied through his teeth, being a good actor to follow it.

She smirked, watching him through her menacing, narrowed eyes. She pulled him closer as their lips crossed. Moments later Rainbow pushed him away as she started to walk away herself.

Rian stood there, completely shocked. His mouth didn't close once she walked away. Rainbow almost got to the door when he said, "Uh- uh- uh-. W-Wait!" He ran up to her, tripping his own feet, but quickly catching his footing.

"What?" she turned around. Even with Rian catching his footing, they were still millimeters away. He had accidentally hit her, both of them falling to the ground.

Rainbow blushed along with Rian while he laid on top of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The harder he tried to talk, the tighter his chest became. _Y-You can't do this to me,_ he told himself, _I have to know why she just did that._

He tried to speak once more, but she beat him to it. "Rian..."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"C-Could uh... Could you get off me please?"

He stayed silent for a moment before quickly getting up. Rainbow followed suit slowly. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"I-It's uh, It's okay. So uh, what did you want to say to me?"

"Well I," Rian didn't really want to say now, this already being embarrassing. "I wanted to know why you um... why you kissed me."

"I..." she noticed the door that she already opened, and ran out of it.

He, he couldn't do it. Rian couldn't run after her. His mind swimmed with thoughts of her. He stood in shock, staring at where she was before she ran off. Even breathing was hard for him at this point.

XXXX

Rian watched Rainbow walk in. They shared eye-contact for half a second before she looked down with a blush. He caught that he was blushing as well.

"What's that about?" asked a voice out of the blue.

"What's what about?" he turned to the voice, seeing a green-haired underclassman.

"I can see your blush, so can everybody else. Why is that?"

"Nothing, it's just, something happened between me and this girl last Saturday."

"With Rainbow after the bowling alley?" He noticed that Rian looked slightly shocked, "Sorry, Spike," he held out his hand, "Twilight's younger brother and apprentice."

After shaking his hand, Rian said, "Yeah, it was with Rainbow."

"What happened between you and her?"

"I... can't say. I can barely process it myself in order to explain to anyone else."

"Oh I see... Relationship problems..."

"What?"

"Trust me, I've been there. I also helped Twilight with it a bit when I was younger as well. Just see it through, hopefully it'll play out in your favor." The 5-minute warning bell rang, "Gotta go, see ya later." Spike got up to leave.

"See you later... I guess?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rian was sitting outside. Students walking out of the school as he watched. Even minutes after the students stopped coming out, two girls were talking. "You can't tell him." Rian had heard this, and instinctively used his shadow spell.

"Trust me, I won' tell a soul."

"Good, 'cause if Rian found out why I did that... I'd die of embarrassment."

"I just don't see why you can't tell him, I mean seriously, thinking the fact that he is related to Starswirl the Bearded isn't too strange."

Rainbow face-palmed, "You don't have a clue at what I was trying to tell you, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Alright, let me spell this out for you. I like Rian because I think he's cute, and how he knows so much about magic. His, beautiful green eyes could be as magical as his skills. Just, whenever I think about him, I can't help but want to be in his arms forever."

Rian silently gasped, knowing that even the smallest of words could blow his cover in this quiet setting. "Aha... Now I see," said Applejack, "You don't want me to tell Rian that you love him."

Rainbow's already red face grew brighter. She bowed her head, "Yeah, please don't tell him."

"Don't you worry, your secret's safe with me," Applejack smiled with a thumbs up.

Rian watched those two walk away as his spell stopped. He got up and started walking behind them.

A minute or two away, Rian spoke up, "How're you two doin'?"

They both jumped, looking behind them, "Jeez, when did you get here?" asked Rainbow.

"I've always been here." Rian smiled, the both of them looking at him like a creeper. "I just walked out of school."

"Ah..." said Applejack.

"You two wanna hang out or somethin'? I'm kinda bored after school with nothing to do."

"Uh..." said Rainbow with a blush.

"Rainbow'll go with ya! I gotta go help back at the farm anyway. See you two tomorrow!" Applejack raced off.

Those two watched Applejack, "Jeez, selling out her friend just like that?" commented Rian. "So," they looked at each other. "Do, you wanna come over?"

"Uh..." Rainbow stayed quiet while they continued walking.

Half an hour later, they arrived at his house, "So, do you want to come over, or not?"

Rainbow said nothing, but walked to his door. Rian took this as a yes and opened the door for her. She walked to the table and sat down, he followed with a, "You want something to drink or... somethin'?"

He filled up two cups with some juice, even though she was quiet. Setting the cup down, Rainbow immediately drank from it. Rian sighed, sitting across from her, "You know, if you're still freaked about the kiss on Saturday, I'm willing to move on if you are."

Rainbow almost choked as she set the cup down. Rian realized that the way to get someone to speak, is to make them think it's no big deal anymore. "I got embarrassed about that over, nothing really. It was just a spur of the moment thing right? So don't worry about it."

"It uh, wasn't a spur of the moment thing..." Rainbow said softly.

"It wasn't? What do you mean?"

"I meant to do that. I've wanted to do it for, so long now. I just could never get enough courage. Then, when you were just, right in front of me, I couldn't help myself."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, you're just... so, cute." She started blushing, "I just wish it was easier to say this kind of stuff."

Rian always knew the right things to say to someone, and how to say them. "I... I have to admit, when I first saw you, and you started talking to me; I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell you how I thought about you the instant you were over here the first time. I couldn't say it at all. I wanted to tell you my deepest of secrets, but I can't even say the most important ones."

"What are they?"

Rian looked around, "I don't want to say out loud, just in case somebody can hear."

"Then, why don't you just whisper it to me?"

"A-Are you sure?" Rian's mouth was slightly opened. As he spoke, he wasn't lying anymore. With lying, came his acting, but he could never act the truth. _Why can I always lie to someone's face, but never tell them the truth?_ he asked himself.

"Yeah, it's fine." Rainbow slightly blushed as well as Rian stood up along with her. Rian walked around the table to her turned head. He got close, close enough that Rainbow felt his breath on her skin. He backed off slightly and turned her head with his hand, almost immediately kissing her softly.

This was the hardest thing Rian could do towards her, his chest was so tight it started to get hard to breathe. Lies, are easy. Saying - or doing - something that true, now that's hard.

XXXX

Rian walked into class, far before anyone else, except for one person, Twilight. Her little brother was with her. Spike looked at him and said to Twilight, "Give me a sec, okay Twi?"

He followed Rian to his seat, "Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Good?" Rian said, confused.

"That's good. How's it going with Rainbow?"

"W-Why do you ask?"

"Why'd you stutter?" Spike smirked.

"Why do you wanna know what's going on with Rainbow and I?"

"Considering how last I heard she wanted to speak with you was in your home. So I was curious. Anything special happened yesterday?"

"Well..." he chuckled slightly while looking down. "I uh, I kissed her."

"Judging by that smile, I'm guessing that's good."

"Yeah..." his smile slowly faded though.

Spike noticed this and commented, "What happened afterwards?"

"She uh, blushed badly and ran out of my house. Tough call on if she likes me or not due to that. However, resources say otherwise."

"Resources?"

"Yeah, I heard her speaking to Applejack herself, and told her that she had a crush on me."

"How'd you hear that?"

"Well I-"

"Were you spying?"

"I wouldn't say spying. I was just there, and they didn't notice me. Besides, I don't think I should really have a girlfriend to begin with."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if someone gets to deep into my life, my secrets will get out."

"What secrets?"

"They're secrets for a reason."

"So what if you tell one person your secrets?"

"Besides the fact that I don't want anybody to know my secrets? Just the fact where somebody gets told 'Hey, blah blah blah' then they scream it as if it was the secret word of a game show."

"True, I've heard Twilight do that quite a lot with half the stuff I tell her, and they aren't even secrets."

"Yeah, it'll be the end of my life if those rumors get out."

"Well, if you don't want her to date you, then tell her 'Hey, this ain't happening.' and if you want her to date you, keep the track you're on now, or even ask her."

At Spike's last words, he realized Rian was off in another place. He followed the gaze and saw the rainbow haired girl sitting down, front row. "I'll let you do this, I gotta get to class anyway," Spike walked out of the classroom.

As Rian watched this, he noticed Rainbow quickly glance out him, and even faster look back at her desk. He sat at the desk behind her, talking in his most honest, sweetest tone of voice he could, "Hey, what happened the other day? You ran out."

Rainbow hadn't spoken for a minute, then finally, "I-I'm sorry about that." She wouldn't look back at him.

"I'm sorry if that was uncalled for or something, I just figured... You know, after you, kissing me after the bowling. I thought you liked me that way. So uh, it's cool if it was just a misunderstanding on my part." Rian got up and walked back to original seat.

Minutes had passed, and the bell had rung to begin class.

XXXX

After school, Rian was walking out with Applejack. "So, speaking of living on a farm," Rian spoke his mind, "Have you lived there you're whole life?"

"Yessiree. Ever since I was little girl."

"Cool," Rian smiled as he nodded slightly. He had gotten an idea that might help him out with Rainbow. "So... How long have you known Rainbow?"

"Uh, ever since middle school I believe, why?"

"Because I have a question about her, that I can't ask her herself."

"What is it?"

"Do, you know if she likes me or not?"

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Remember the day we went bowling, and Rainbow went into my house?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well uh, something kinda happened in there, and I think I saw a spark between us. But I don't know for sure. Every single time I try to talk to her about it, I either can't speak, or she won't answer me truthfully and straight out."

"Well uh," she thought for a moment, "I won't lie, I do know if she likes you or not..."

"But she asked you to keep it a secret?"

"Eeyup, I will tell you something that I'd tell anyone in your situation. Just keep tryin' on the road that you want, and ya might get there eventually."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie either. I've caught up on what most people say due to my observations during conversations... and just because you said that you know if she liked me or not, makes me think that she does like me. Now all I have to do is just keep flirting with her."

Applejack chuckled, "If you think so."

"I first have to know how to flirt..." they shared a chuckle together.

XXXX

Rian was sitting at his kitchen table, writing in a notebook. When his door got a knock, he stood up to answer it.

Surprisingly, Rainbow was on the other end, "Rainbow, what are you doing here?" he didn't try to sound mean when he asked, but a slightly different tone then he wanted came out.

"Why? Don't you want me here?"

"N-No, that's not it. I was just, I was just wondering."

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out?"

"I... guess, I was kinda busy right now, so um..."

"I could come back later."

"No, it's cool. Just come in." Rian walked back to the table as she followed him.

"What're you writing?"

"Just... stuff." Rian was in the middle of a thought for his romance story he was - currently - writing.

"Mind if I check it out real quick?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Rian didn't even speak before she started taking the notebook.

Rainbow hadn't known what was written; the worse part being that she didn't know it was only a story. Looking at the current page, she read.

"_I... I love you, very much. I-I can't imagine how my life would be without you," started Rian, "If I had only one choice on who I spend my whole life with, within a split second I would tell the world I'd be with you. You can't believe the things going on in my head right now as I talk to you. I can't believe that for once, I have no clue what to do. But I do know this... Will you, go out with me?"_

Rainbow blushed as she read this. "So you, what do you think about it?" asked Rian.

"O-Of course I would," Rainbow said quickly and quietly as she smiled.

"Would what?"

Rainbow turned the book around and pointed at the last sentence. Rian slightly blushed, realizing what Rainbow was commenting about, "You know, this is just a story right?"

Her smile slowly faded, "So, you didn't, just ask me out?"

"What I wrote down was just a part of a story."

Rainbow sat there, feeling like her heart had been broken before somebody was even there to break it. She threw the notebook at Rian and ran out of the room with a tear.

Rian ran up to the door saying, "Rainbow what the-" she was too far to hear him. Rian went over what just happened, he realized he should have just went with it, instead of commenting about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author: I will say this chapter is just a bit suggestive, nothing too 'sexual' if I say so myself. Just some stealing.**

"Holy crap!" screamed Rian. He had company over, and that so-called 'company' busted into the room as soon as the door opened.

Unlike what he wanted before, he decided to let Twilight take a look at the Starswirl collection, "remember, no touching." Starswirl still had some secrets in the room. So Rian kept a close eye on her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! So much Starswirl the Bearded stuff!" Twilight started fan-girling."And you said your uncle collected this stuff? He must have been rich to get all of this stuff." She walked up to a glass case, "Is this Starswirl's wand, the one he used for more powerful magic?"

"My uncle told me that the wand was just for show, besides, this is a replica."

Right next to it, "Is his hat!?"

"It's handmade. My uncle looked at thousands of pictures to make it."

"I have one very similar, do you know how close this is to the real thing?"

"I don't, besides, yours is probably made much better. This one is practically falling apart."

Twilight turned and saw a book, "Ah!" she screamed running up to it. She studied it carefully then began to open it.

Rian ran up to it, and shut it. "I said no touching."

"But it looks so real, I wanna see what kind of spells are in it!"

"It's blank, just the cover."

"Show me."

Rian ran his finger through the edge of the book, finding a blank page just in case this had happened. "See blank," he said opening the book.

"Alright fine, but-"

"Yeah... No. That's it for you. You've seen enough of the collection. Not to mention, I gotta get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Stuff, leave."

"Fine," she pouted, walking out of the house.

Closing the door, he sighed. He went to his room and looked at the clock, "Oh crap," he muttered. He doesn't like to use magic for personal gain too often, or as a reflex. Recently, however, he has been using a lot more, and now was one of them. He focused, as he clothing brightened, then as the glow disappeared, a dress-suit appeared.

He left the house, and walked off down the street.

XXXX

"Tell me something," Rian said to the person sitting across from him.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"What is a sports addict like you, doing in a fancy restaurant in a dress?"

"Oh shut up, be glad I let you take me here," Rainbow had responded with. "You practically broke my heart telling me that thing was just a story."

"Well it was, and let me take you here? That's not how I remember it."

"This is how I remember it."

_XXXX_

"_Rainbow, I swear I didn't mean to break your heart or anything," sobbed Rian, "Please, go out with me once, let me make it up to you." Rian was on his knees in front of Rainbow._

"_I-I can't, you telling me that it was just a story after I thought you asked me out... Is just too painful." Rainbow was turned with her hands to her chest._

"_Please," Rian stood up, grabbed her hands with his, "one chance, is all I ask for. I'll give up anything just to be with you..."_

_Rainbow nodded slightly, biting her bottom lip, "Alright, fine, one date."_

_XXXX_

Rian laughed, "That's how you remember it?"

"Yup."

"Trust me, that's no where near the truth."

"Then what is the 'truth'?"

"This is the truth of the matter."

_XXXX_

"_Rainbow," he said running after. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Rainbow, what the hell happened? All I said was that it was a story."_

"_I know, that's why. I thought you were asking me out, which seemed like the best thing to me, then when you told me it was just a story, I knew you didn't ask me out."_

"_Is that what this is about? Rainbow, after the first day we met I wouldn't mind dating you. The fire and wax stain spell I did, at first was an accident. Merely after a minute it wasn't, I would have meant it for the world to know if I could."_

_Rainbow looked up, the bottom of her magenta eyes with teardrops streaming down. "S-So... Will you go out with me then."_

_Rian smiled, "Of course I would."_

_XXXX_

"That's impossible," said Rainbow.

"That's how it happened. I have a great memory."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened the first day we met?"

"I came late to school, you commented about it, we started talking. Magic came up, I mentioned my uncle homeschooling me. You ask me my major, I say dark-ish as in shadow spells, you tell me to do a spell so I make fun of it with shadow puppets, then make our shadows disappear. Then you tell me fire is your major-"

"Alright, alright, I believe you. And fine, I'll admit, I did ask you out. Just please, don't do that thing to me again."

"You stole the notebook and read it."

"Nope," she said with a smile, both of them playing around now. "Anyway, during this date, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Rian started thinking of a shadow spell. Rainbow's shadow slowly started rising from the ground.

"I'm having a party less than a week from now."

"Birthday?"

"Yeah," the shadow slowly started moving her dress 'skirt' portion up. So slowly, she didn't feel it. "I wanted you to come. I want you to show people your magic skills."

"Really? You mean disappearing shadows, and fire trails?"

"It's better than what I can do... Also, I wanted you to come as..." she blushed, "my date."

"You're date huh?"

"Yeah, everybody is bringing a date, be it relative or not. I just wanna know that I'll actually have somebody that I can love and not go to jail for wanting to marry my brother."

They both laughed. In this manner, the shadow grabbed her garments. Though it was a bit tricky, the shadow got them off. Rainbow was having too much fun to noticed this. "Alright," Rian said nodding, "I'll be your date. If..."

"If?"

"If..." the shadow handed him the panties as it faded, "you can notice what's different."

"What do you mean."

"Since you arrived, and right now, something change. What is it?" He put them in his pocket.

"Um...?" She looked down at the shadow, "Is it the shadow?"

"Maybe."

"Is it a yes or a no?"

"No, not really."

"Then what?"

"We'll have to get back to my house first."

"Well, we have to eat first."

"Fine with me."

XXXX

"I'm still not going till you tell me what changed," Rian said inviting Rainbow inside.

"You still haven't told me. You said you'd tell me when we got here."

"My room first."

"Your room?"

"Don't worry," Rian walked to his room, Rainbow following behind.

Walking in, she sat on the bed while he closed the door. "Closing the door?"

"I don't like my door open."

"So, what changed from me arriving at the restaurant to here?"

"Second base."

"Second base?"

"Let me explain. Some people who don't know of magic, will still believe magic is real, knowing it is just an illusion."

"Your point?"

"What if I told you, that I'm a 'magician' to normal people."

"Really?"

"Well, some magician's are thieves. What if I said I was that kind of magician?"

"Get to the point already."

"I stole second base."

"What second base are you talking about?"

Rian put his hands in his pockets. "Let me ask you a question, did I touch you at all today?"

"...No...? Which was kinda strange, I figured you would try to kiss me, but you didn't try to hold my hand."

"You wanna know what I mean by 'stealing second base'?"

"You've said that thirteen times now, yes, I do."

He removed his hands from his pockets, throwing her panties at her. Catching them, "What the...?" looking at them, she saw that they were hers. Slightly blushing her hands fell to her lap, feeling that they were the ones she was wearing. Her blush went as deep as it could possibly get. "H-How did you..."

"Magic," he said grinning slightly.

Dropping her garments, she stood up quickly, punching his arm as hard as she could, "Ow!" he said before he thrown onto the bed.

Rainbow grabbed him and gave him another dead arm on the same one, hurting that much more. Even though she was angry at him, she loved his secret boldness. She didn't question why he had it secretive, and showed shyness most of the time. Hitting his other arm, she immediately kissed him, leaving him dazed and confused. He didn't miss a beat when he kissed back.

When it broke, Rainbow said, "You may be able to get those, but that's all you're gonna get from me in at least a month or two. That's only if you prove yourself to me."

"So, what, you saying I can keep them?"

"Exactly what I just said." She got up from on top of him, "I'm going home to get changed. I'll be back tomorrow to find out more secrets about you, because you must have used a spell to get those." Rainbow left the house.

Rian got off the bed to close his bedroom door once more. Falling back onto his bed, he sighed. He grabbed Rainbow's underwear and looked at the balled up fabric, quickly throwing it to the corner. "There was no reason for it," he thought out loud, "I just did it just to do it. I'm not like every other boy who looks for nothing but sex with cute girls. I got to second base, kinda, just to get it, no other reason. Maybe if I was like other guys then I'd have a true reason, but none. Just to try it, and even test my spells."

He sighed once more from giving his monologue to the empty void he called his room. He got up and started changing into his PJs, not forgetting about taking out his contacts.


	5. Chapter 5

Rian walked down the street of the neighborhood, on his way to school. On his way, he saw a group in an alley way, the girl in the middle was somebody familiar to him. He instantly recognized her with her pinkish-hue hair.

Walking up, he heard the group say, "Puny little girl."

"So shy, can't even stick up for herself, or anybody for that matter."

Fluttershy's high-pitched, half a second screech made them comment, "Look, she can't even pronounce a single word."

Rian spoke out, a few feet away, "And what do you think you're doing?"

The group turned to him, the leader walked forward, "What are you, her boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend. But that's not gonna stop me from stopping you."

"You, stopping us?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal, huh?"

"I do something outrageous, and you leave her alone."

"How outrageous?"

Rian saw that the groupies were interested slightly and stepped up. Fluttershy cowering up against a wall behind them. He started using a telepathic spell he learned a few years before. _"Fluttershy,"_ she immediately jumped and shivered more, _"Don't be afraid, just trust me. Close your eyes, and imagine you're behind the school."_

He watched Fluttershy close her eyes. _"Now think, very hard about that spot... Open your eyes in 1, 2,"_

Using his uncle's personal spell, taught only to him, he teleported Fluttershy to where he told her. "Ah screw it, I gotta get to class. See ya around," he turned to walk away, "or not." He ran off.

It was too late when they realized the girl they were picking on was gone.

XXXX

"H-How did you do that?" asked Fluttershy as Rian went to check up on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your voice, it had to be you. You... You teleported me, but how?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Y-You don't?"

"No. Maybe you ran here, and just forgot that you did? It's possible, people black out all the time."

"M-Maybe I did black out..." she said, second guessing herself.

He decided to let the dazed Fluttershy alone, and walked into class. The first person he saw being Rainbow, who looked up from her notebook at the sound of footsteps entering the classroom. They gave each other a soft smile, each with a slight blush as well.

He decided to sit behind her, speaking as he sat, "Hey..."

"Hey..." she responded.

"So, when did you say this party of yours was?"

"At the end of the week, which is tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Friday, not Saturday."

"I know, it's an all night thing. That's why you have to bring a date, because if it was just one guy, that'd be awkward."

"If it was me, it'd be fun."

"How?"

"Well, my teenage mind went dirty with that comment. So it'd be six girls, and me. Everybody gets temptations, especially from other people."

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes back onto her notebook with a, "Whatever."

"Hey, you were the one who gave me your-"

"Don't!" she quickly turned back, "Say that out loud. I did say it'd be a few months before anything like that happens again."

"Drinking changes that."

"I'm too young to drink alcohol."

"Yeah, so is every other 17-year-old that drinks."

"I'm not drinking tomorrow."

"You can't see the future."

"Well neither can you."

"You got me there," Rian shrugged.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in.

XXXX

"Holy crap, what to wear!" screamed Rainbow, rummaging through her drawers as time ticked away faster than she had hoped. She asked Rian to come over a bit earlier but now, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Normally, she wouldn't care what to wear, but she rather not disappoint Rian. She shouldn't really care about what to wear since, "He never even told me what kind of outfit he likes girls to wear. What if I wear the wrong thing?!"

"Relax, Darling," came a voice from behind.

"Rarity! When did you get here?"

"About the time when you screamed 'no' about, a trillion times."

"The door was locked."

Rarity held up a hairpin. "I've gotten handy with these little things."

Rainbow went back to throwing her clothes everywhere, "I'm sorry, but I can't talk now. I have to know what to wear for the party tonight."

"I already heard you say 'he' a bunch of times, so I know you're gonna dress up for Rian."

"Fine, whatever. I still need to find some clothes."

"I'm certain whatever you wear, Rian would love." She took a look at the messed up room. A tornado ran through her drawers. "You... might wanna spice up your wardrobe a bit, though."

"How might I do that?"

"Well... I know you're a 'sporty' type, but if you take out the ponytail." She grabbed the rubber band holding up her ponytail, and slowly removed it. She gasped as her hair fell to her shoulders, "I know the perfect outfit!"

"Great!" she replied sarcastically. "Now get here in less than-" a knock was at the door, "now!"

"I-It's all the way back at my shop, across town."

"Then, stall him! I gotta find something to wear!"

Rarity walked over to the door. Rian saw it open, and saw Rarity, in which he said her name with a questioning look.

"Yeah, hi Rian, Darling."

"I... didn't go to the wrong house again did I?" he looked down at a piece of paper, "This'll be like my, third time. Do you know where-"

"Rainbow is here, she's just, um, getting ready, so..."

"Doesn't know what to wear?" Rian said, writing about situations like this in his stories.

"Yup."

"Mind if I see her?"

"She wouldn't like that," she said, stepping aside. 'Her room,' she mouthed.

He stepped in, hearing noise from a certain room, he pointed with his thumb. Rarity nodded. He slowly turned the handle of the door, and was even slower with opening it.

He saw Rainbow struggling to put on pants, on the other side of her bed. He tapped on the door, Rainbow jumped looking at him. "R-Rian! I-I told Rarity to-"

"To stall me so you could find something to put on. Rarity told me."

"Why are you still looking anyway? I'm not wearing anything."

"You're wearing undergarments, which is practically nothing now." Thankfully, with all the writing he does, Rian was able to talk calmly in the most embarrassing position he has ever been in.

"Get out!" she through a pillow at him.

He caught it and said, "Fine, just figured it'd be nice to say hello." He closed the door and walked out.

Turning around, Rarity said, "Was she angry?"

"Well, judging by this pillow, she wasn't too happy that I saw her in a bra."

"She is wearing those now? With all her tank tops I've seen her wear, I've never seen a need for a bra."

"Clothing is just cover for the truth of the body," Rian said, the comment sounding like a sex addict. "But still, it's true, you never know the body type of someone just by their clothing."

"Yeah, I know," Rarity responded, talking about herself.

"So, I was told that everyone going to Rainbow's party had to bring a date, where's yours?"

"I came early to hang out with a friend. My date is coming later."

"Aha... I can only guess he'll be as much as a drama queen as I've heard you were."

"He'd be a drama king, if anything."

"That's so not how it works."

"Keep telling yourself that, Darling."

XXXX

"That's the oldest game in the party book," commented Rian.

"No, the oldest game is," Pinkie Pie pulled a book out of no where, the title ironically read, 'The Party Book'. "Oh, you're right," she said laughing, throwing the book back.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said the blue haired boy, Shining Armor.

"Eeyup," said the ginger, Big Macintosh.

"Okay, well, what bottle then?"

"This one," said Twilight, with a bottle with a scraped off label. "I used it to spice of the punch that was made, it tasted pretty good."

"Let me see that," Rian reached for the bottle. Just one whiff of the bottle's smell and he knew it. _Alcohol_ he thought. _So that's why all of you are so inclined_ Rian didn't drink the punch but everyone else had at least a few cups.

"But we all have dates here, though some may not be true ones," he commented about Big Mac and Shining, "There is still that chance of kissing someone else's date."

"Who cares, it's a party," said Blueblood.

"Yeah, it'd be fun," commented Joe, who was eating a doughnut.

"Fine, whatever." Rian sighed in defeat.

"Just a quick-y rule," started Pinkie, "Only opposite genders, so if it lands on somebody of the same sex you have to spin again."

"You know what, I'm out," Rian got up and walked away.

Rainbow watched him walk away, looking back she did a nervous laugh. "O-One second." She got up after him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm not gonna participate in a game where you get to kiss someone else's date."

"But it's a 'no hard feelings' game. It doesn't matter even if you do kiss somebody else."

"No, I'm not gonna do it. If the rest of the night is gonna be like this, I might as well go home."

Rian went to leave through the back door, but Rainbow grabbed his hand, "No, don't go."

"There's no point."

"Come on, we don't have to play. You and I, can go back to my room, and do a little, something."

Rian looked down, knowing this could happen if she drank. "One of the main reasons why this game will be 'no hard feelings' is because nobody would even remember it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say I can see the future." His father used to drink, even the most little, he would forget the next day. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go. I'm sorry," he lightly kissed her cheek, quickly leaving the back door and heading home.

Rainbow walked back into the living room, "He's... not playing."

"Well, then we could just play without him," suggested Pinkie.

"I'm not gonna play either, I'm just, gonna lay down." Rainbow's tone of voice was depressing when she walked to her room.

"So, who's first?" asked Pinkie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the Author: New OC being entered, Phoenix Runner by the (personal opinion) amazing writer Blackbolt123. The part the introduces her was actually written by Blackbolt so I decided to add it directly in (with some slight mods) since I thought it was a good introduction compared to mine.**

Rainbow slowly woke up from her bed, grabbing her head slowly, "Ugh... What happened last night?" She got up, her head pounding.

Walking into her living room, she saw her friends and their dates passed out. "But wasn't Rian-" her thought was cut off when she heard something in the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Rainbow said the boy cleaning up, he glanced up and said, "Oh sorry, I figured I could help clean up the mess these guys made." He decided not to tell her that he had left.

"No, you don't have to do that..."

"It's cool, I'm fine with cleaning up, kinda use to it anyway."

"Then why are you doing it by hand? Aren't their spells you can use to clean this stuff?"

"I'm not that lazy, so I never thought about learning spells like that."

"Well, it is my house, let me help."

"Yeah sure," he held out a mop, "grab a mop." He smirked.

She grabbed it and started cleaning the floors while Rian cleaned the tabletops.

XXXX

Slowly, one by one, the 'drunks' woke up. Twilight seeming to have the hardest headache next to Fluttershy.

As Pinkie woke up, she seemed to be perfectly fine. Rian caught the way she was acting and thought _Must be able to handle her alcohol._

It was either that, or Pinkie acts the same all the time, drunk or not - if Pinkie were to ever act the same.

As they awoke, they helped the mess they don't remember creating, only bits and pieces arriving into their skull.

XXXX

The weekend passed by quickly, leaving nothing but bored for Rian since Rainbow was too busy at Soccer practice.

So Monday came around quite fast. Normally doing a lecture from the teachers, Rian wouldn't say anything, but this day was different.

As his name was called, he put down his arm. "Thing is, safety for fire spells in the outdoors is not about making sure who is with you for back up, then just leave the topic. The most important safety rule, is to not do a fire spell near flammable items such as trees, gasoline and certain clothing. Making sure who is with you for back up is only if you mess up and get trapped and don't know the spell, or the strength to get out. Not to mention having more than one person could easily distract the mind, especially if it's a friend."

"And... Why do you say that?" asked the teacher from Rian's long comment.

"Because, of experience and basic knowledge of magic. You mess up your thoughts," he held up his finger with a small flame on the end of it, "and the next thing you realize," the flame grew, "it's too huge to handle or," it distinguished, "it's gone in an instant."

"Where did you learn this if you don't mind me asking?"

"My uncle taught me before coming to actual school so, he kind of updated me a bit."

"And who is your uncle?"

"Aren't you going a bit too far into my personal life?"

Someone in the back screamed out in a joke, "Is your uncle Starswirl the Bearded?" the class laughed.

"And if he was?" he looked back at the boy.

"Then you'd be just as big of a dork than he is!" The class laughed once more.

Though how much, _I want to punch him so bad_ Rian felt towards him, he kept his face emotionless about the subject and turned back, taking it as an insult like any other and not as the truth.

XXXX

The class ended soon there afterwards, and a girl had showed up behind Rian as he went to grab his next class books. Rian caught a glimpse of the girl suddenly sitting behind his previous seat and said nothing, but only got up and walked away.

(this is it)

Murmuring a sound of surprise, the dark brown headed girl with neon blue tips at the ends of her ponytail silently watched Rian and Applejack talk. Her aqua blue eyes darted around, hands in her uniform pockets. "So he knows a lot, hmm? 'Must admit, he's kinda cut-"

"Who's 'kinda cute'?"

The girl reflexively shifted behind herself and saw Rian suspiciously looking at her. Deciding to take her chances with him, she took up a friendly conversation.

"Nobody!" She blurted out. To her mental surprise, the guy in front of her had chuckled.

"Sure looked like you had been gazing at me," Rian shrugged. To the girl's amusement, nobody had interrupted her yet.

"I talk to myself sometimes," She admitted, head down.

Rian lifted her chin up with one finger, smiling like a young child who had told a joke. "I like girls who talk to themselves."

(and the end)

"Really?"

"You should hear me when I'm alone. Sounds like at _least _two people talking to each other."

She chuckled slightly, "How do you know?"

"I've had almost 17 years talking just to myself or my uncle, I've realized it."

"When that kid made fun of you about who your uncle was, I could see that it really upset you."

"And you were one of the people that laughed."

"Well... It was an impulsive laugh. I didn't want to but it just came out. You wanted to punch him though, so he must have touched a nerve."

"How, did you know what I was thinking?"

The girl just realized, she said something she probably shouldn't have. She couldn't back out of it now, but couldn't tell him straight away, "I'm not gonna tell you, now, anyway."

"Then when will you tell me?"

"Another day, maybe later on this one. But we'd have to meet again."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Asking me out so sudden are you?"

"W-What?" she blushed, "N-No, I just w-wanted to hang o-out-"

He rolled his eyes with a grin, "I know, you just wanted to hang out. I was just messing with you."

"So... Are we agreed to meet up later."

"Sure," Rian stood up, grabbing his bag for elective, "See you later..."

"Phoenix, Phoenix Runner."

"Rian Konno," he walked out of the room.

XXXX

As Rian walked out of school, he was looking down, like normal. Seeing a giant shadow of a movable ball, he quickly stepped to the side as it fell. "What... the hell?" he asked, looking at a bush, hiding a person.

"How did you dodge my water ball?" said Phoenix, standing up from the bush and walking out.

"It's kinda of easier to notice a giant shadow."

"But if it was a drop, you wouldn't have gotten wet."

"Still, why did you do that?"

"I'm a prankster, I play pranks."

"Dropping water on someone isn't a prank."

"Then what is?"

"Something to make someone feel foolish without harming them."

"I know what a prank is, but what do you count as a prank."

"I count this as a prank." He pointed at her shadow.

"What are you pointing at?" her shadow wasn't there.

"Sorry, getting ahead of myself. Look down."

The two watched their shadows, watching them slide to the wall. As their full length shadows casted upon the walls, it looked liked they were holding hands. Then the two watched the shadows share a small kiss. "What kind of prank of that?"

"I don't know, I'm not one for pranks. I'm sorry about the, shadow spell thing. Romance on the mind."

"Romance is on your mind?" she lightly blushed.

"Yeah, I'm a writer, and my stories are romance related. So I'm constantly thinking of it."

"You write romance?"

"Yeah, I know, it's strange. A boy who likes to write romance..."

"It's not strange."

"Isn't it?"

"No, I like romance. You mind if I read some of your stories sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. Though, I must warn you, I do have a lot of stories I've written."

"Then I guess we're gonna be spending a lot time together."

XXXX

The two walked over to Rian's house. He asked her, "You... wanna come in? There's nobody home."

"Uh," she very lightly blushed, "Sure, I guess I could for a minute."

He led her in, being the 'gentleman' he should be. "So," started Phoenix, "Why are you home alone?"

"Parents are out of the picture, so my uncle was taking care of me until he had died."

"So I'm guessing your uncle that collected all this stuff?" she pointed at all the items his uncle used to own.

"Yeah."

"That reminds me. You wanted to punch that kid that made fun of your uncle by making a joke about him and Starswirl. Why was that?"

"It just... upsets me, with jokes like that." _I hope she doesn't find out, she seems to be putting the pieces together_ thought Rian.

"Is, your uncle Starswirl the Bearded?"

"Uh-"

"Don't lie to me, Rian."

He hung his head in defeat, "I try not to let the world know, but yes, he is my uncle."

"So this is all your stuff now?"

"Yeah," Rian sighed.

"Don't look so depressed," Phoenix move his face up, "It's pretty cool that you have an uncle like Starswirl. Not many people are directly related to famous people like you. What I'm wondering, is why are you in the high school when he was your uncle?"

"He taught me a lot of spells, but if I wanted to be like him, he told me to go to high school then to college. So I've already learned a lot of spells from him, he just wanted me to fit more in with the crowd."

"That must be nice, already knowing so many spells ahead of the class." Giving him compliments, Phoenix's blush started to brighten.

Rian didn't know if he should tell her or not, but decided to anyway, "Uh, Phoenix."

"Yeah?"

"You're um, you're blushing."

She felt her cheek, "I guess I am, but so are you."

Rian slightly touched his own, "No I'm not."

"You're about to be," she said softly and sweetly, kissing him just the same.

**Note from the Author: So, this is now live production. I have no more chapters that I've already done to start uploading, So I hope you enjoy the week without a chapter (unless you're lucky) cause I think I have writer's block.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow stopped Rian outside the school, "Hey, what's up? You've been ignoring me ever since Monday."

"What's up with me?" he asked in his normal voice, not trying to sound the slightest bit of anger, "We couldn't hang out all last weekend, not to mention you and the rest of your group got drunk at your party."

"I had soccer practice; and what do you mean we got drunk?"

"Twilight spiked the punch not knowing it was alcohol."

"How do you know if everyone else drank it and forgot it?"

"I didn't drink the punch. Besides, who knows what could have happened last night."

"What are you talking about, you didn't forget it."

"No, but I wasn't there either. I wasn't gonna play some 'spin the bottle' crap," a hint of anger showed on his last sentence.

"I don't remember anything about that."

"How do you think I found out the punch was spiked? Twilight showed the bottle to us and I smelled alcohol in it."

"I wouldn't cheat on you and you know it."

"But when you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. For all I know, you could have done more than just kiss."

"Rian I-"

"Save it. I'm not one for getting angry easily, so I'm gonna go." Rian quickly walked into school before Rainbow could catch him again, forgetting they're in the same class.

Sitting down in his seat, he began to pull out a book, "Hello," he heard.

He glanced back, not remembering seeing the brown-haired blue tip girl sitting in the seat before he sat down. "Hey."

"You're not even the least bit scared?"

"No."

She slumped back, "Pranking you is no fun."

"People don't generally try to prank me, considering how I couldn't really care less about that."

"Well you tried to prank me, even though it wasn't a prank."

He looked back, "When was that?"

"You know, on Monday, with the shadows? Speaking of those shadows, do you have any of your stories I could read?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rian reached into his backpack, taking out a blue spiral notebook. "Here," he handed her the book.

"Thanks." Phoenix wasn't no time to start reading.

Rian did almost the same thing, writing more of the story he already had started.

XXXX

"Alright so, let me get this straight," said Applejack, "You're saying that Rian isn't talking to you anymore so you think he is seeing somebody else?"

"I just told you that like, a thousand times!" said the angered Rainbow.

"So... no?"

"Ugh! Yes! Exactly what I've been saying! I want you to find out if he is dating somebody else."

"What's the problem with that? You seem to have neglected him a bit."

"Oh my- I had soccer practice for Pete's sake! Why can't anyone understand that! Just find out if he is or not will you!"

"Geez, you don't have to bee so bossy."

Rainbow looked down and face-palmed, "I'm gonna hurt you."

Applejack chuckled with a, "Whatever." She walked off over to Rian's house.

XXXX

As quick as the knock on his door was, just as fast as it opened. Applejack spoke up, "Hey Ri-" she stopped herself short, seeing who the opener was.

"Oh, hi, Applejack," said Phoenix.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anythin' but how do ya know my name?"

"We're in the same class."

"Anyway, have you seen Rian? I have a question to ask?"

Phoenix turned her head to the inside, saying, "He's uh, he's kinda busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"Well, it is dinner time."

"And you're gonna be eating with him?"

"I kinda invited myself," she shrugged.

"Well uh-"

"Don't worry, he's fine with it."

"I wasn't, gonna ask that... I'll just be going."

"If you want, I can tell him to talk to you later."

"Nah, it's good. I got what I need."

"O...kay...?"

Phoenix saw Applejack off, then walked back inside. She stepped into the kitchen, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Food," responded Rian.

"That's a bit vague don't you think?"

"I'm always vague when I want to be."

"Anyway, won't it be easier to use a spell to make food?"

"That's not how spells work. Besides, I try not to rely on spells too much, since not everyone can perform them. Normal people don't really like having magic performed in the public."

"Ah... That's really smart."

"I've been told that a lot."

"Have you been told this a lot?" she said before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Rian spoke, looking towards her.

"I said, you look cute when you're cooking."

Rian blushed, he couldn't remember a time when anyone he dated, which was one other person, called him cute; so this caught him off guard.

She took advantage with this by saying, "You looked cute while you're blushing as well."

"I'm not blushing," he said, knowing full and well he was.

She lightly giggled, "Yeah, you are."

He touched his cheek, "Nope."

"Let me help you with-" reaching over to kiss him, Phoenix accidentally hit his arm. The pan of oil grease landing on his pants.

"Shit!" he subconsciously screamed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me help."

"I-I'm good," the oil started seeping through, burning more.

"No, that must hurt. Please let me help." Phoenix reached to take off his pants.

Just after she reached his waistline, they both began to blush, realizing the position. Rian quickly said, "I'm gonna go change." He moved her hands off him while walking to his room. Phoenix started cleaning up the oil.

Rian closed the door behind him and locked it, changing his pants and boxers. "Jesus, Christ that hurt."

After, he walked out of his room to see Phoenix finishing up. Both of their blushes still clearly visible. "So," Rian said, her head turning towards him, "back to dinner."

XXXX

The two of them were cleaning up dinner, both trying their best not to talk about the incident before it.

Once the final dish was placed away, Phoenix spoke, "I feel really sorry that I did that to you."

Rian looked back at her, "Are we still on this?" he tried his best to laugh it off; but failed from trying to hard.

"Yes, we are. I just don't want you hating me for spilling the grease on you."

"I don't hate you, Phoenix," Rian said, turning our to face her, "It was an accident. No harm done," he spoke, remembering the slight pain in between his legs.

"I know, I know. I just, don't think that you accepting my apology is good enough. I want to make it up to you somehow, but I don't know how."

He walked up to her, moving some of her brown hair out of her aqua-blue eyes; lightly kissing her. He said, "Just be you, and you'll make it up to me in no time, okay?"

She smiled with a slight blush. Nodding, "Okay."

"Good. Now wash up, we're gonna go out." He walked away, going to clean up himself.

Stopping him in his tracks, she said, "Go out where?"

"No clue, just a walk for now."

After several minutes, they began to walk around the neighborhood. Some unknown figure was tailing them.

Walking around finishing his laugh, Rian took a quick look behind him unconsciously and saw somebody. He stopped Phoenix, "Huh, what's wrong?"

"Who's there," he said to the shadows.

The tailer stepped out. "So this is who you're ignoring me for," said Rainbow.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Yes you were."

"Well it's only because you ignored me first. You were busy for a whole weekend, didn't even send me a text."

Phoenix realized that Rainbow must be his ex, judging by the conversation.

"Are you still on about that?" she asked, "I told you, I had soccer practice."

"Yeah, but I doubt soccer practice lasts for 48 hours straight."

"Whatever. That still doesn't give you the right to outright ignore me!"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does. Just because I've been ignoring you for what, 4 days, you're gonna yell at me about it. When you complain about me that it's because you were busy for a weekend. That's a little hypocrite don't you think?"

"What do you know about hypocrite, you don't even know the beginning of the word!"

"What are you doing talking down on me about school when you're flunking all your classes!"

This ticked Rainbow off. She lifted up her hand, shooting a quick fireball at Rian. Missing, it hit Phoenix, knocking her back a few feet. Rian ran over to her, "Phoenix, are you alright?"

Rainbow called out to him, "I bet you would never have ran to me like that!"

Phoenix hadn't responded, but Rian knew she had a pulse. _She's only knocked out_ he thought, thankfully. He stood up, his head tilted down slightly, his face covered by his blonde-black hair. "I would have, but not anymore..."

"Look at me when you're speaking!" she shot another fireball, this one hitting his arm. His foot stepping back from the impact.

He grabbed the flame as it died down quickly. Rainbow eyes slightly grew as she threw another, Rian held up his hand, the fire stopping right in front of it. He slowly closed his hand as the fire disappeared.

Using his shadow spell in the dark, she had asked, "Where the hell did you go?"

From behind, she felt a fireball attack her. Rainbow hit the ground with a thud. Her feet started going under ice, followed by her legs. Rian walked up with his hand pointing at her.

"S-Stop! I can't feel my legs!" she screamed.

"Let me thaw them for you..." he responded in a monotone voice. A bigger fireball hit her legs, leaving first degree burns.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!"

The flames slowly died down. Rian had his palm facing Rainbow's face. As he slowly closed it, her consciousness fell with it. He bent over her, waving his hand slowly in front of her face, placing the memory of this night from her consciousness to her unconsciousness. _She'll remember it, only as a dream_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to the still passed out Phoenix, carrying her back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix woke up in the middle of the night with slight panic in her gasp. She looked around quickly, wondering where she was. Hearing, _"Zzz,"_ she looked over to her side, seeing a sleeping boy next to him.

She shook him gently, "Hey, Rian... Wake up..."

"Hmm?" he said, sleep-talking.

"What the hell happened, last thing I remember was Rainbow hitting me with a fire attack."

"I couldn't just leave you out there. I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't bring you there either, so I brought you here to rest." Rian turned over, Phoenix clearly seeing his closed eyes and light snores.

"So you," she blushed, "brought me here to sleep in your bed?"

"What else was there to do?"

"Well, thanks for that." Even knowing he was still asleep, Phoenix kissed him for a few seconds anyway. "Good night."

"Murr..."

Laying back down she slightly chuckled while rolling her eyes. She blushed once more when his arm fell around her. Thinking for a moment, she returned the embrace, falling asleep next to the warmth of his body.

XXXX

Mumbling slightly, Rian slowly woke up. Before his eyes were even opened a pair of sweet lips met his, he could only guess who it was. As it broke, he opened his eyes with a grin, "Hey."

"Hi," responded Phoenix.

"How long have you been waiting."

"Not too long."

"Alright," Rian slightly chuckled, "That's enough stories for you." He spoke about the latest story Phoenix was reading of his, and one way that the morning happened was when the girl kissed the guy as he woke up.

"But I love your stories."

"And I love pancakes, but you don't see me kissing them every morning."

"You love pancakes?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "It was just a joke."

"You know what, just because of that, I'm gonna make you pancakes." She sat up and got out of bed. Rian went to follow but got pushed down with a, "You stay right there."

With her walking out of the room, Rian admitted that, "Damn, she's strong." It was either that, or Rian just didn't have the strength to fight against it. _It's probably the ladder_ he thought.

Within half an hour a tray was brought in with pancakes and syrup. "Must be a special occasion or something," Rian said, "I've never been served food like this. Well, I've never been served food."

"No special occasion. Just a little something special for that special somepony."

He raised an eyebrow, "Special some-what-was-that?"

"Someone," she said hastily. "I meant to say special someone."

Rian chuckled as he took the pancake, eating it with the syrup. Due to his bad eating habits, some syrup started to run down his cheek. Noticing this, Phoenix grabbed a pancake, using it to rub his cheek then eating it.

XXXX

The two of them walked into class, hands interlocked. Phoenix and Rainbow, who was already in the room, shared glances. Rainbow had thought about trying to get some answers that night, then remember her 'dream' that she had.

Phoenix just looked back at Rian, sharing small conversation.

Class had went by surprisingly quickly, maybe since that it was a half day. Rian was in the middle of writing, so Rainbow decided to take this opportunity. "Hey."

"Hi," he said, not glancing up.

"So now you're talking to me?"

"Are you gonna talk to me, or be rude to me?"

He closed his notebook as she said, "I was actually planning on getting lunch and was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Sorry but I already had ideas with someone else."

"It's with that Phoenix girl, isn't it?"

"And what if it is?"

"That's messed up. You started talking to her the day you broke up with me." She placed her hands on his desk.

"And your point?" He said placing his books away.

"None I guess," Rian stood up as Rainbow continued, "Just, you better watch out for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Something bad could happen to her."

"Is that so?"

"I'm just warning you."

"Oh, okay. Here's your warning. Nothing bad is gonna happen to Phoenix."

"Why do you say that."

He pointed to the top of his skull, "Think about it."

As he walked away, Rainbow thought _Could he have known about my dream?_

"Hey, Phoenix."

Packing up her bag, she looked up with a small grin, "Yeah?"

"I was heading to get some lunch at the cafe down the street, I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"Sure," she said standing up, the two of them leaving immediately.

XXXX

Finishing up their small lunch, Rian thought of something. "I think I'm got a pretty good prank to do."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

The lights started flashing in the cafe, and every looked up at them. "Ooh, oh my gosh, how is that happening?" Rian spoke in the most obvious fake voice where it sounds like making fun of someone.

Phoenix giggled, "That's no where near the pranks _I_ can do."

"Then show me the kind of pranks _you_ can do," Rian mimicked.

"Let's head back to your house and you'll see."

"Alright."

Both of them got up, and walked to the door, then just stood there. Phoenix spoke, "Aren't you gonna get the door?"

"Ladies first."

"Gentlemen should get the door."

"Alright," Rian used some magic to open the door, a bucket of water almost immediately falling.

Phoenix sighed with both disappointment and some laughter, "How did you figure that out."

"When you said you had to go to the bathroom, I noticed you placing that up there."

"You watched me walk to the bathroom?"

"Well it _was_ right in front of me."

"Pssh, whatever." Phoenix walked through with Rian following behind. "So, where to now?"

"Anywhere you wanna go, we got a whole weekend with nothing to do."

"Anywhere?" asked Phoenix with a questioning look.

"Anywhere," he reassured.

"I want to go shopping," she admitted.

Rian lifted his head up from looking at the ground, "Shopping?" he looked at her.

"Yup, I already know the store I want to go to."

"Well..."

"You did say anywhere I wanted to go."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Great!" she pulled him along.

"Hey, that's my arm! I kinda need that!"

XXXX

Rian stood leaning against a wall, face as red as it could be. His crossed arms fell as he thought, _Could she be any longer?_ Knowing he wouldn't say that to a girl, ever.

Speak of the devil and she doth appear, Phoenix walked out of the changing room, with nothing but what she tried on. "What do you think?" she asked.

_I think we should get out of this store_ "Think of what?" asked Rian, trying not to stare.

Phoenix had walked out with some lingerie, the blue bra and panties complimenting the tips of her hair. She caught that he wasn't trying to look. Stepping up to him, she moved his head towards and gave him a small kiss. "Don't be embarrassed by this."

"How can't I, being in a store like this?"

"Then don't look at the store, just look at me."

Rian found this hard, but proceeded to anyway.

"Now tell me," Phoenix started once more, "What do you think about this?"

"You don't need to buy these just for me, or just for anyone for that matter. True beauty is on the inside, not what you wear underneath your clothes," he spoke sounding like a poet. "And, a little on the outside," he admitted what every guy thinks, "but I don't judge."

"I know I don't have to," Phoenix said, after finishing her chuckle. "But I want to do it for you. Now stop ignoring the question."

"Even if you were to wear that, you'd still look as cute to me as you always do."

Phoenix blushed, not hearing him say this to her before. "You always know what to say."

"Well I've written a lot on the subject."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Look, can we just... Can we just get out of here already? I still don't like being in this place for an extended period of time."

She grinned, "Alright, fine." She kissed his cheek, "But you have to pay."

"I have to- Why do I have to pay?"

"Well cause I don't have money."

"You came here well knowing that you couldn't pay, and just expected that I was gonna pay for it."

"Aren't you?"

Her aqua eyes looked right into his. He sighed, "I never could say no to those eyes of yours."

"I know," she said while going to change.

XXXX

A week or so had passed, and Phoenix walked into the class room, immediately stopping from the sight she saw.

Rian was talking to a blonde, pony-tailed girl. She over heard some of the conversation. "So," said Rian, "It's been getting a bit repetitive, outside of you know," he whispered something that she couldn't hear.

"I can help ya with that," responded Applejack, "And you can make a little extra coin as well," she said winking.

"Really?"

"Eeyup, just meet me on Saturday at about, 1-ish?"

"I'm busy on Saturday, how about... Hmm..." he put his hand on his chin, making it obvious he was thinking.

"Sunday then?"

He nodded, "Deal." They shook hands and went to their different seats.

Phoenix walked up to him, "What was that all about?" she tried not to sound suspicious.

"Nothing, just an old friend."

"You shook hands with her."

"She was helping me out with something over the weekend."

"But we're doing something this Saturday."

"Trust me, I wouldn't forget what's happening on Saturday. Applejack was helping me out on Sunday, it's nothing, you don't have to worry about anything."

Every time Rian spoke, it may Phoenix more and more suspicious what he was going to do. She knew she had to figure out what was happening, and she had to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the Author: This story has officially gone M rated. And it actually plays a part in the storyline now... Never had this happen before. Anyway, hope you guys don't mind a little 'something, something'...**

"I'm off," Rian said, speaking to the person sleeping over for the 100th time,

"Where're you going?"

"Over to Applejack's. I'll be back for dinner alright?"

Phoenix looked at him, remembering that he made plans. She didn't want him to go anywhere, especially with someone of the opposite gender. However, she knew she couldn't convince him, "A-Alright..."

"What's with the depressing tone? I'm just gonna be gone for an hour or so."

"I-I know, I just don't want you to leave me..."

"Look, I'll only be gone until dinner time. By then, I'll get home, and make you some delicious dinner."

"O-Okay..."

"Good," he kissed her cheek, "See ya later." He walked out of the house. He seemed to be fine leaving her alone in his home, ever since she figured out his secret, fairly easily too.

He started walking over to Applejack's farm. Seeing the girl herself picking some apples off a tree. "You needed me for something?" he asked, walking up to the tree.

"You were the one who wanted something out of the ordinary."

"True, but what do you got?"

"I want some help picking down these apples. My brother has left, and I needed some help holding down this ladder."

"That's it? You can't use magic?"

"My granny says that ain't the way to take it down. Yet she won't let me know the magic she uses to keep this trees up in the winter."

"Yeah, I was wondering why these trees were up in the winter."

"If I knew that, I'd tell you."

"So, you need me to hold a ladder, and that's it?"

"Yup."

"Whatever." Rian grabbed the ladder.

After a few minutes, he wiped his forehead, "Jeez, this is boring."

"Hey, I'm paying you for this." Applejack reached for another apple, missing her grip and falling off the ladder, "Whoa!"

Rian quickly stepped under her, catching her in what looked like bridal style. A few moments after, a big ball of water splashed on them. Applejack spoke, "What in the hay was that?"

Rian looked around, seeing some shaking in the bushes. "Uh, Applejack, I gotta go."

"Why, what'd ya see?"

"I just, gotta go, don't pay me if you want. See ya." He put her down and immediately ran off.

XXXX

"Okay, what the hell was that?" he said walking into his house.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoenix.

"You can't tell me that wasn't you. Seriously, a water ball dropping on me and Applejack. So obvious."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"You followed me to Applejack's, and splashed water on us, why. Just tell me why?"

"Because I didn't want her getting too involved with you," she finally admitted.

"Involved with me how?"

"I didn't want her to take you away from me." She walked up to him, "I love you, and I don't want you to love anyone other than me."

"Look, you don't have to go on jealous rage. Instead of splashing water on me, you could have came up to me and said, 'hey what are you doing, what's happening?' Would have been easier."

"I'm sorry, it's winter, the romance season, she could have easily taken you away."

"The romance season, is fall, or spring. Personal opinion obviously."

Phoenix sighed, then noticed what was above them, and pointed.

Following her gaze, he noticed one, small little thing. "So you continued to put up decorations." His head was moved down as a kiss was stolen from him. "People don't normally put a mistletoe in the middle of a room."

"I'm not normal."

"Whatever. Just, promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again, and you'll actually talk to me next time."

"I'll try, but I can't promise." Rian glared at her, "Alright, fine. I promise."

"Good," he kissed her cheek lightly, "now, what's for lunch."

"You could make sandwiches."

"Good idea, sandwiches it is..."

XXXX

"Here's a crazy thing I just learned," said Spike walking up to Rian in the middle of a conversation.

"Um, I kinda busy here..."

"It's real quick, here watch." He wrote down some unfinished equation on a piece of paper, "If you subtract your age from 100, you get your lucky number for the year."

"I'm not really-"

"Just do it!"

Rian placed his hands up like he was being arrested, "Jeez, fine." With Phoenix watching over his shoulder, he filled in the equation.

"I didn't know you were 18."

"Well I am."

"You told me you were 17 last month."

"And a whole month went by, and my birthday came and went."

"You never told me, I would have gotten something."

"I don't want something for my birthday, I don't need anything." He held up items as he spoke, "As long as I have my pencil, notebook, and you; I'm perfectly fine."

Phoenix slightly blushed, "I still would've liked to know."

"Well now you do."

"You have to do something now that you're 18."

"No, I don't."

"Ugh, come on." Phoenix grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"But class is about to-" the bell rang, "start."

"Who cares, I'm sure you already know this stuff anyway."

When she stopped pulling him, they were, "Right outside the cafeteria, real nice place to hide from teachers."

"It's morning, nobody's in the cafeteria this early," she walked in with Rian close behind.

Walking to the table near the kitchen, Phoenix pushed him onto a seat, "Don't move,"

"You can't tell me what to do," he said standing up.

His shirt was grabbed as he was pushed back onto the seat, Phoenix immediately kissing him. After a few seconds she said, "Now, like I said, don't move."

With Phoenix walking into the kitchen, Rian said, "Does she really think she can control me by giving me a kiss?" Even with saying this, it had worked because he didn't move.

XXXX

A few minutes after Rian had heard a ding from the kitchen, he was told, "Close your eyes!" from the kitchen.

"Why do I need to close-"

"Just do it!" Rian looked down with his eyes closed. Within a minute, "Open them."

With his eyes now opened, he saw a baked good with vanilla icing on it. "You made me a cake."

"Just for you."

"Is it now?"

"Yup."

"Hmm," using his bare hand - with a fork and plate easily available - he grabbed some cake and ate it, "Not bad."

Phoenix placed the cake down and followed suit, mimicking her - self thought as - 'Soul Mate'.

"How were you able to bake this anyway?"

"They had the ingredients in the kitchen."

"Aha... And how are you gonna clean up the mess?"

"I'll worry about that later."

XXXX

After finishing most of the cake, the expected happened. "Hey!" screamed a voice, "What are you two doing in here!?"

A kitchen staff member walked up to them, Phoenix tried to explain, "Well, I-" but she couldn't speak.

Rian took notice and spoke for her, "She was just trying to do something nice by making me a cake for my birthday."

"So it's your birthday huh?"

"Yes, Sir. It was a few days ago. She didn't know and decided to do something after finding out today."

"Well, since it was your birthday, be glad I'm not making you clean this mess up."

"Thank you, Sir."

"But, however, you two have detention after school."

"Fair enough."

"Get back to class."

Rian nodded, grabbing Phoenix's hand and walking back to class.

XXXX

Rian and Phoenix were stuck in a small room. The teacher guarding their escape had fallen asleep, snores were dominating the silence.

Phoenix flicked a pencil off her table, bored. "Damn it. How much longer do we have in here?"

Rian glanced at the clock. "2 more hours." Both teens were sitting on a desk, biding their time. For 3 months they had been dating, moments shared in quiet places.

Phoenix then turned to him, aqua eyes locked on Rian. "We ... could possibly shorten the time."

"W-what do you mean? As far as I know, there aren't any time spells made," He hastily explained, and then regretted the moment he had let down his guard. Phoenix lunged at him, mouths colliding as they soundlessly smashed against the walls, locked in an embrace.

"Come on… We both know we've been waiting for it," Phoenix murmured, cheeks becoming a blossoming red, her hands sliding down to undo her skirt.

"O-on school grounds…?!" Rian replied worriedly. "The teachers will catch us… And are you really that willing to lose your virginity..?!"

The girl in front of him's skirt dropped to her feet, only now wearing the uniform shirt and panties. "If it's with you… I'd go anywhere…" Her eyelids fluttered closed for a second, kissing him more.

Rian's mind raced as his nimble fingers pulled down Phoenix's underwear. He hesitantly inserted a finger into her, and knew he had struck gold by the time Rian heard her moaning with ecstasy. "R-really?"

Phoenix grinned like she had just pulled a prank, cheeks flushed red. "J-just get on with it.."

Rian shrugged, letting his pants drop as he unbuttoned them. "You're really sure?"

Phoenix didn't answer, and let him slide in her, both teens blushing. He rocked his hips, and went deeper as she gasped. She bit her lip hard as her barrier had finally broke. "A-Are you okay?" Rian asked, not wanting to ruined this beautiful moment.

"Keep going." He did as she commanded, each thrust bringing small gasps of pleasure for both. His thrusts sped up, and eventually Phoenix confessed, "I'm… gonna-"

"Me too..." he managed to reply. "I can-"

"No... Keep it-" She released, Rian doing so a few moments later. The two collapsed against each other, Phoenix's eyes twinkling.

"That… felt awesome." Her face lit up in a grin.

"It was even more awesome doing it with you," Rian smiled, and Phoenix smiled back.

The time really did seem to shorten as the final bell for detention ringed. They didn't want to escape the moment, but was forced to, knowing they can't be in school for much longer.

As they started to get reclothed, two peekers backed away from the door.

"Can you believe they just did that?" asked Rainbow, keeping her voice low.

"No, I can't. In the middle of school no less," responded Applejack.

Rainbow gasped, "Here they come." The two quickly hid as Rian and Phoenix left school.

Once they were gone, the two walked into the room. "Look at that mess," commented Applejack on the red and white mixture covering the table.

"I know right," Rainbow responded as her phone flashed. "Let's see them get rid of this."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, alright, I got it!" said Spike running out of the school and up to Rian.

"What do you got? A longer curfew?"

"No! I got something that will really help you out." He pulled out a pen and paper. Rian looked over at Phoenix, she did the same. With a cock of Rian's eyebrow, she nodded. "Here this is all you do," doing a small little showboat, Rian snapped his fingers and the paper caught of fire. Spike had dropped it, clearly surprised. Picking up the ashes he said, "Uh, I'll uh, I'll go find you another paper."

Rian grabbed his shoulder before he ran off, "No need, Spike. Just uh, don't bother showing me any of this stuff, I don't really believe in it."

"Okay, fine." He wiggled out of the grip and ran off.

"What is his deal?" asked Phoenix, grabbing Rian's hand.

"I think Twilight is getting to him, he doesn't want an older sister."

"So? Why does he run to you."

"He wants someone to look up to, he wants an older brother."

"Ah, won't you be an older brother to him?"

"I'm not one for being a sibling. Not to mention, I'm still a little stirred that you know about my secret."

"And what a great secret that is," she smiled while holding up Starswirl's wand.

"The hell did you-?!" he grabbed the wand. "When did you grab this?"

"Before we left, why can't we have it?"

"Because," he glanced back, dropping the wand into his uniform shirt, it disappearing back to it's original place, "Because if somebody sees us holding it, they'll either think we stole it, or that we're related."

"Last time I checked, that's not a bad thing."

"It is for me. If people find out I'm related to him then I'll be treated differently."

"But not in a bad way. I bet you'll immediately get popular and even get whatever you want in school."

"But I don't want that. I want to be a normal kid, it's very hard to do that with a big secret on my back."

Pinkie jumped up in between them, "What big secret on your back?!" Both jumped as she continued, "Cause I don't even see a backpack on your back."

"It's uh, it's nothing Pinkie."

"Reeally?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded slightly.

"Alright," from her curious lean looking as his back, Pinkie stood up straight. "Guess I was just messing around," she showed a big grin and walked away. She looked into the direction of nothingness, "My tail would be shaking if I had one. Besides, something big is coming."

The two watched the pink-haired girl wander off, "Who is she talking to?" asked Rian, not expecting an answer.

"Her tail would be shaking, what does that even mean?"

A small piece of paper fell in front of them, both watching it fall gently to the ground. He reached down to pick it up, looking at a picture. "What is it?" asked Phoenix, seeing a slight blush on Rian's face, mouth slightly gaped.

"Uh..." He turned the picture around.

Phoenix blushed worse than Rian, "How did someone get a picture of that, it was after school!"

"My concern as well," Rian looked up and behind him, trying to find out where it came from.

"Can't you do some form of spell or something."

"I don't know, let me try..." he closed his eyes momentarily then opened them once more. Seeing many lines on the paper, thumbprints. His head hurt after only a few seconds and he blinked, the lines faded, "The only spell I can use isn't strong enough. My mind is too weak and I don't know of a spell to match the thumbprint."

"What kind of Uncle did you have, if you can't perform a spell like that?"

"He couldn't teach me magic till I was 13 years and my powers started."

"You were 13 when your powers came in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was 11."

"Well excuse me for my puberty to not come in the same time as you."

"Whatever, can you find the person with the thumbprint by yourself?"

"I don't even remember what the print looked like in order to even _try_ and match it up."

"Well I know one thing that we can do."

"What?"

Phoenix pointed her hand to the sky then down, drenching the paper.

"What are you doing!"

"I had to make sure nobody else saw it."

"That was the only clue we had to finding out who took the picture."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have done that if I knew that."

Rian sighed, "It's fine. We'll find the person who took the picture. With our luck, they'll just walk right up to us.

"Okay," Phoenix smiled, glad he wasn't mad at him.

The bell rang, Phoenix said, "Class!" and pulled Rian along.

"Hey, I need that arm you know!"

XXXX

"How do you think you did on our math test?" asked Phoenix as the end-of-class bell rang.

"I got an F."

"You think you did that poorly?"

"No, I know I did that poorly." He rubbed his left shoulder after hitting it hard back into place, "I could barely circle in answers, let alone write out an equation."

"Sorry," Phoenix put on a face of regret. She kissed his shoulder.

With a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing it, making it better."

"I'm, not 4 anymore. Hell my mom never even did in my lifetime."

"Well I'm glad to be your first boo-boo kisser."

"Boo-boo kisser?" Rian held back a small snicker. "Nah, I'm good. I'm a grown boy."

"You most certainly are," she said with a seductive grin.

Rian blushed as the end of bell rang.

"So, where to now?"

"Uh, anywhere you want to, I guess."

"Well-"

Phoenix was cut off when the rainbow-haired girl decided to interrupt, "How're the 'love-birds' doing?"

She was about to speak, and knowing how she can hold a grudge, he stopped her. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, you totally can."

"And... What is that?"

"You can do whatever I want you to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have this," Rainbow held up a picture of the two's mixture.

"When did you-!" Rian tried to grab it.

"I took the picture, right after you left."

"You were right," said Phoenix, "She did walk right up to us."

"Well the culprit who takes a picture to blackmail is obviously gonna use it."

"Enough," Rainbow spoke. "Now you two are gonna do as I say, or..."

"Or what?" asked Rian.

"Or I take this picture right to the Principal."

"Do it."

Phoenix looked at him, "We could get expelled."

"Quite possibly, so I say do it."

"What are you doing?" asked Phoenix in a hushed tone.

Rainbow commented, "You want to get expelled, don't you?"

"Yup, go ahead. Expel us."

"Rian, I can't get expelled," Phoenix spoke with worry.

"Don't worry, if we do, then I'll just homeschool us. You know how."

"Alright, fine," Rainbow said, "Might of well you follow me as I show the Principal."

Rainbow left the classroom, and the two followed; Phoenix being hesitant. _"Don't worry,"_ Rian spoke with confidence, holding her hand, _"I know what I'm doing."_

"_Do you really?"_

"_Yes."_

Walking into the Principal's office, Rainbow spoke out, "Principal Celestia, I have something to show you."

She placed the picture on her desk. "And... What is this?"

"Ejaculation of those two," pointing at the two just walking into the door.

"And do you have proof?"

"The picture is my proof."

"I mean proof of it being those two, for all I know it could be yours and another guys and you're just blaming them."

"But it is them, I caught them in the act and I took a picture after they left. It was yesterday after detention."

"Even if it truly was theirs, which they would have to admit it. The worse I could do is suspend them for a week or so and more detention, which won't do too much good anyway."

"It was them!" Rainbow turned, "Tell her!"

Rian shrugged, "No clue what she's talking about. I'm responsible, you really think I would do such a thing so soon in life, in school no less?"

The Principal looked at him and chuckled slightly, "That good boy act won't get past me, trust me. But I will trust you about not doing it in school."

"But it was them!" said Rainbow.

"It's their word against yours, I'm sorry, I can't do a thing."

"Ugh!" Rainbow stormed out.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia."

"Well there really is no proof I can use. Not to mention to try to use the good boy act on me, Rian Swirl. Your uncle never could."

"I know. He told me."

"I will say, you are as good as your uncle. I know this year of high school is boring for you, but you will started learning more advance spells once you're a Senior."

"I doubt it."

"You're only as good as you think you are, have a nice day."

"See ya." Rian walked out with Phoenix.

"How did you know nothing was gonna happen?"

"You seriously think that just a picture of bodily fluid will do anything without true proof it was us?"

"She could've had proof it was us."

"She's not that smart. It's fairly obvious after a few days after meeting her."

She giggled, "You're such a geek."

"Ain't no way. I'm too stupid for that. I'm just very observant."

"Well you're my observant geek."

"I told you, I'm not a geek."

"You're still mine."

"Alright, fine. If I'm yours, then where are we off to."

"Hmm... Rollerskating."

"Rollerskating?"

"Don't tell me, you don't know how to rollerskate."

"I never tried."

Phoenix didn't care about hiding her laugh. "I'll teach you then, come on."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, I am so, so sorry. I really have no where I'm going with this, I'm just going off of the top of my head. I'm working on a new, better MLP HS story so be sure to check it out.


End file.
